Theaters of War
A theater of war is a collective group of episodes in Band of Heroes. The episodes for each theater consist of a number of tasks leading to a final mission. A minimum number of tasks must be completed before completing the mission and advancing to the next episode. If all tasks are completed before completing the mission, the player is said to have 'mastered' the episode. This process can be repeated three times to achieve the three levels of mastery for each episode: Platoon, Company, and Battalion. Each episode is named after the final mission. List of Theaters of War D-Day *Episode 1.1 - Into the Fray *Episode 1.2 - A Difficult Landing *Episode 1.3 - Amphibious Assault *Episode 1.4 - Second Wave *Episode 1.5 - Call of Duty *Episode 1.6 - Taking the Bluffs Carentan *Episode 2.1 - Bridge to Nowhere *Episode 2.2 - Purple Heart Lane *Episode 2.3 - Secure the Farmhouse *Episode 2.4 - Noon Day Truce *Episode 2.5 - Krauts in the Cabbage Patch *Episode 2.6 - The Lions of Carentan The Battle of Bloody Gulch *Episode 3.1 - Hard Won Spoils *Episode 3.2 - Spray the Trees *Episode 3.3 - TARFU! *Episode 3.4 - Exposed *Episode 3.5 - Jagdpanzer *Episode 3.6 - Ostendorff's Hellfire Cherbourg *Episode 4.1 - Son-of-a... *Episode 4.2 - Pit-Stop in Brix *Episode 4.3 - Cautious Advance *Episode 4.4 - Drive to High Ground *Episode 4.5 - Fort du Roule *Episode 4.6 - Gateway to Victory *Episode 4.7 - Hedge Row Hell St. Lo *Episode 5.1 - Slow Advance *Episode 5.2 - Battle Fatigue *Episode 5.3 - Hill 122 *Episode 5.4 - Dirty Gertie *Episode 5.5 - Capital of the Ruins Brocage country *Episode 6.1 - Not So Friendly Fire *Episode 6.2 - The Panzer Lehr *Episode 6.3 - Marigny *Episode 6.4 - Trouble in the East *Episode 6.5 - Gateway to Brittany *Episode 6.6 - Storming the Vipers' Den *Episode 6.7 - Valley of Death The Falaise Gap *Episode 7.1 - Untouchables *Episode 7.2 - Rushed Celebration *Episode 7.3 - The Red Cross *Episode 7.4 - City of Cinders *Episode 7.5 - The Mace Paris *Episode 8.1 - Rendezvous at the Gran Palais *Episode 8.2 - Rearming the Resistance *Episode 8.3 - Blood of Lambs *Episode 8.4 - Bells of Notre Dame *Episode 8.5 - Liberation Day Parade *Episode 8.6 - Preserver Le General! Operation Market Garden *Episode 9.1 - Calm Before the Storm *Episode 9.2 - Red Ball Express *Episode 9.3 - Lack of Communication *Episode 9.4 - "Out of ammo. God save the King" *Episode 9.5 - Little Omaha *Episode 9.6 - Arnhem Rescue *Episode 9.7 - Crucifix Hill Aachen *Episode 10.1 - Scorched Earth *Episode 10.2 - Howitzer Blitz *Episode 10.3 - Sewer Duty *Episode 10.4 - Last Stand of the Wehrmacht *Episode 10.5 - The Western Edge *Episode 10.6 - Sloggin' It Hurtgen Forest *Episode 11.1 - Panzers in the Forest *Episode 11.2 - Through the Dragons' Teeth *Episode 11.3 - Cold Carnage *Episode 11.4 - Man Down *Episode 11.5 - Our Darkest Hour 'Battle of the Bulge' *Episode 12.1 - Operation Grief *Episode 12.2 - Getting Personal *Episode 12.3 - Nuts *Episode 12.4 - Silent Night *Episode 12.5 - A New Year *Episode 12.6 - Erasing The Bulge *Episode 12.7 - Exodus Category:Gameplay Category:Missions